Hostage
by foreversnowflake
Summary: For as long as she can remember Kate wanted to be a cop. She wanted to change the world and make it a better place. Little did she know that there would be someone changing her world. And he didn't exactly make it better. AU.


**A/N:** New fic. This one is going to be multichapter and is rated T for now. No idea if that is going to change but I like where the story is headed. Enjoy tell me what you think!

"Hundreds of years ago, the world was divided. Men went hunting, and women stayed behind to care for the children and the homefront. They had to live in constant fear because they could not defend themselves. But then the world changed. Women started to work and became equal to men as they were in the eyes of God. Today you can be whatever you want. An astronaut," the kid on the left stepped forward, "a worldleader," the kid on the right stepped forward. "And I," she said, "I am going to be a police officer!"

The room was quiet for a while before the applause started. "Thank you, and good night!" Kate yelled before the curtains finally fell. Not quite what she had expected from perform night at the local community centre. But than again it seemed no one had expected a performance like hers…

"Katie-cakes, do you know why we are always so happy in Bethel?" Kate walked next to her daddy, her little yellow dress twirling as she tried to keep up the pace.

"It is because we are surrouned by our family and our congregation. We have God to thank for that, sweetie. And well, when you're a police officer, you just can't have that. You have to be on the road all the time… all alone. Is that really what you want?" her dad continued glancing down at his baby girl occasionally.

"Jacob, stop. She is only nine. And do you really want to be the person to crush her dreams this early in life?"

Kate's mother was really pretty. Kate used to believe she was an angel sent by God to protect her. Overtime she learned that angel's couldn't possibly have children. So her mother couldn't be an angel. But she sure felt like one.

"I like trying." And how do you know I won't be able to do it if I haven't even tried?" Kate was smart and resilient. Tiny and fragile, yes, but that could change. She would work hard and get there. Kate always got what she wanted and nothing and no one was going to stop her.

Except maybe this wall. It was a damn high wall. When she had finally got accepted to the academy she knew it was going to be hard. She was still tiny although she had become stronger. But this wall, this wall could be the end of her.

She had just ran 10 miles through the mud as a 'warm-up'. She was beat. And now the obstacle course began. And it began with a wall. She surely and steadily began making her way up and just as she was about to reach the top! She fell. _Not again._

Kate woke with a scream. She was sweating lightly with her hand stretched out and clawing and the dashboard in front of her. _5 Years and that wall still haunts me._ The man behind the wheel chuckled. "Good morning." Ranger Gonzalez chipped. "I take it wasn't a very nice dream this time."

Since Kate started working at the Austin police department she had learned a lot. Some things were usefull. Others were not. Like the fact that her tiny, female, body would never be able to overmaster a tall, strong man. Useless information. And untrue, because though she may never have the same strenght as a man, she was smart and she was quick. Her mentor, Frederico Gonzales had taught her how to use those things to her advantage. Now if she ever had to go toe to toe with said tall man, she would know exactly where to hit and how to block.

Freddie Gonzales was not a very large man, but intimidating none the less. He was the best deputy Kate had ever met and had not been surprised when he had become a Texas Ranger. What had surprised her was that she was to be a liason for said Ranger and that she was now his partner.

Her father had been right all those years ago. She was on the road a lot. But she was never alone. Always there was Freddie, who had become like an older brother to her over the years. She had once told him that he acted more like an overprotective father and he'd gotten mad at her. "I am way too young to have a child your age! If I am anything, I'm your brother. Or cool uncle or whatever."

Some grumbling came from the radio in front of them.

"This is Ranger Gonzales, come again?" Freddie had taken their radio and was now waiting for an answer.

"There is a 211 going down at a bank just outside of San Marcos. Multiple hostages on site. Sending data as we speak."

An ongoing armed bank robbery with multiple hostages. They hadn't had one of those in a while. Freddie stepped on the gas and Kate turned on the lights on top of the car. They weren't far out of San Marco. Before this 211 they had gotten a 10-16 over in Kyle but that had turned out to be nothing more than a misunderstanding from one of the neighbours of a bickering couple who were packing their bags for a vacation in Mexico. This however didn't feel like nothing.

They were getting closer and as they neared the bank they noticed cop cars blocking every known exit. Stepping out, Kate saw hostages lining the bank windows, taking the bank-robbers out of view and out of the line of fire.

"How long they been in there?" Kate asked one of the men who seemed to be in charge.

"Little over 10 minutes since we got here. No contact yet but we believe there's two of 'em. We've been…" Their conversation was rudely interrupted by sudden shouts all around them.

Apparantly a bank robbery wasn't the only thing going on anymore as bullets startet to fly all around them. Kate and Freddie ran for cover behind one of the many cars but it seemed their new 'friends' were prepared for that as they blatantly blew up one of the cars some other cops where covering behind.

It was a sight Kate had never wanted to see. Screaming civillians, grown men crying and the smell… _Oh lord the smell._ Burning flesh was an odor she would have hanging around her for a long time to come. Freddie on the other hand didn't have time to stop and stare at the horror unfolding before them as the vehicle with the new suspects now turned towards them and started spraying bullets in their general direction. Kate felt a push and was tumbling over before she knew it, falling out of the line of fire. She got up quickly looking back, seeing her partner on the floor.

 _No._ He wasn't moving. "FREDDIE!" she screamed as she hurried towards him, the shooters having moved on to a different area. He was bleeding, and not just a little bit. She hurriedly tried to find the source as she patted him down but all she saw was red. _So much red._ There seemed to be nothing else and she started to panick. In the distance sirens were approaching. _Here comes the cavalry!_

Relieved she looked up, when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone running after the vehicle with the shooters in it. He wasn't a cop. No cop was stupid enough to chase armed suspects without at least some back-up. He was wearing a black suit that was covered in dirt.

"RICHARD!" he yelled. He seemed angry. Panicked, erratic even. Helplessly he looked around when his eyes locked with hers. He wasn't a cop but she noticed he had a gun. _The bank._ She looked at the entrance and saw hostages leaving the building. Was he one of the robbers then?

She left Freddie with the first responders who were now on scene and started to move in on the strange man. He saw her get up and started to move away, running and ducking away behind the building. She followed and turned the corner. They were out of sight and she remembered she hadn't actually told anyone she was in pursuit of a possible armed suspect. She reached for her radio but found it gone. _Lost during the shoot out. Shit._

She felt a presence behind her and whipped around only to have a gun pointed at her face. _Double shit._

"Who are-" she started but didn't get any further before the gun left her vision and she felt a hard thump on the side of her head, knocking her to the ground.

"Good night, princess."

Then everything went black.


End file.
